<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musky Mommy Workout by janeisapornaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786573">Musky Mommy Workout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict'>janeisapornaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armpit Kink, Complete, F/M, Foot Fetish, Futanari, MILFs, Sweat, commission, musk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short but sweet self insert about a MILFy personal trainer who knows exactly what she needs to do to push you to the limit...</p>
<p>(specifically, she needs to use her body to help you masturbate afterwards!~)</p>
<p>another old commission piece! writing big, sweaty musky cocks is so gooood,,,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Musky Mommy Workout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Musky Mommy Workout</h1>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>On the surface, Diana Gray didn’t seem like she’d be the best personal trainer in the world. A plump, cheery looking woman in her early forties, it seemed that the most she could hope for when throwing on a tank top and yoga pants was to make everyone with a thing for MILFs in a mile radius swoon. And yet, she always seemed to get results…</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Come on! One more lap of the block!” she called back to you, chest jiggling in her tight top. She’d been working you for hours now, well past the point where, with any other trainer, you’d have said “fuck it” and given up long before. But Diana knew how to motivate you.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“After this, it’ll be time for your reward!” she said, breath ragged as she continued to jog along the sidewalk in the summer heat. Sweat stained the fabric beneath the woman’s unshaved armpits, and you couldn’t help tracking it with your gaze it as it trickled down towards her tight yoga pants. You followed wordlessly behind her, too exhausted to reply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, you rounded the corner, and jogged up to your door, to find Diana there already, bent double and wheezing as she waited for you to open your door. You took a second to admire the way her butt stretched the seams of her pants, before unlocking the door and stepping inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now then… you were working really hard out there, so I think it’s time…” as you took your shoes off, she turned to face you, giving you a full-frontal view of your personal trainer. The work had left her soaked in sweat, dripping stains visible beneath her armpits (even bigger now than before), as well as another stain emanating from her generous cleavage. The one that drew your attention the most, however, was the soaked crotch of her yoga pants, which clung to the outline of her thick, twitching cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ready for mommy’s reward?” she smiled, before pushing you down onto the sofa, and pressing herself into your lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your own dick twitched in your workout gear as she raised her arms above her head, giving you a full view of her armpits, each with a thick bush of black hair that was soaked in perspiration.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you like them honey? Tug those pants down and masturbate while you smell my stinky sweaty pits…” she giggled, waving her pits in front of you, which had the added benefit of causing her boobs to jiggle in front of your face, squished into their sports bra and tank top.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gave a pathetic whimper in reply, frantically working your hand up and down your aching shaft. This was how she got you to work so hard; the promise of this gorgeous, sweating MILF helping you to jerk off to her curvy body was enough to make you work long past the usual limits of human endurance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Such a good little gooner for mommy…” she cooed, briefly turning, and switching your TV on. It was naturally already on a porn channel, and you felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through you as two more MILFs sashayed on-screen, each covered in oil and resplendent in bikinis and high heels. Your eyes tracked the latter as they swayed around the pool, putting their hands all over one another and throwing smouldering looks at the camera…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm, you sure are focussing on those girls’ heels a lot…” Diana smiled at you, before shifting herself to the couch cushion next to you. As she did, she kicked off her shoes, exposing her stinky, wrinkled feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Must be because you have such a thing for feet, right?” she pushed her sweaty mommy-paws into your face, allowing you to huff and sniff them while you beat your cock, eyes flickering back and forth between the two MILFs who were making out on your TV, and the pair of feet thrust before you. You fought the urge to stick your tongue out and clean them up for her. That would be against the rules; you never got to see mommy naked, and you never got to even grope her soft curves. Certainly, there was no prospect of you ever having sex with her. And yet, something about her kept you coming back for more…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You groaned as you reflected on just how addicted you were to this treatment. To this woman who constantly denied you and kept you on edge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ooh, it sounds like someone is getting a little over-excited… would you like to cum, darling? It’ll mean another hour of exercise tomorrow if you do…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whimpered. This wasn’t fair. No way you could go without cumming… but another hour on top of the punishing, four-hour workouts she already had you doing? No way, you just couldn’t-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And another ten minutes of facesitting now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whimpered again. Then you nodded, accepting your fate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Excellent!” she clapped her hands together and swung her feet out of your face, leaving their distinctive smell hanging in the air before you, and standing up, gesturing towards the floor. Almost giddy with excitement, you lay down on the floor, between her legs, gazing at her thick thighs and the clear outline of her thick cock in her pants, sweat-stained and stinking. You took a deep breath as she squatted down on your face, obscuring your features with her fat ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The smell hit you like a freight train; the stench of her armpits and feet were nothing compared to the wall of musk that slammed into your senses with her arrival, a heady cocktail of stinky juices that made your mind cloud and your cock leak. In particular, you noticed a strange tinge to the smell, and some small, distant part of your mind realised that the stain on her crotch wasn’t all perspiration, and that Diana had, at the very least, been leaking precum into her yoga pants, and had at the most had ejaculated a full, thick, heavy load that she’d simply decided not to clean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As your mind was assaulted by a palimpsest of sweat and semen, Diana began to rock her hips back and forth, and you found your face alternatively smushed against her fat, backed up nuts, lodged into her musky, stinking taint, and jammed between her jiggling asscheeks, taking whiffs of all the sweat that had run down into her crack from all across her body. Ten minutes of facesitting proved to be more than enough; at the two-minute mark, you blasted a load into your fist, giving your handpussy a nice passionate creampie as you bucked beneath Mommy Diana’s perfect ass. At six minutes, you came again, this time using your previous load as lubrication. And finally, as the ten-minute mark rolled around, well…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Diana pulled her ass off your face, eliciting a whine from you as you realised the experience must be over. She shut you up, however, when she readjusted her position and pushed the outline of her thick, hot, <em>python</em> of a cock into your face, pressing the pungent stain right against your nose, even as her dick produced further gouts of syrupy precum, soaking through the tight material and drenching your face in a second-hand load as you came without even touching your cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you lay there, leaking onto the floor, Diana picked herself up, and walked towards the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same time tomorrow?” she asked sweetly, and you could only moan in response. She giggled, and then shut the door behind her.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>